Glee:La nueva generación
by Dark-Gleek
Summary: Los hijos de New Directions llegan al McKinley.Esta es su historia.  Es mi primer fic.
1. Introducción

Hola,este es mi primer fanfic espero que os guste _I

PAREJAS:Finnchel,Brittana,Fabrevans,Klaine,Tike,etc…

**DISCLAIMER:GLEE NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Datos de cada familia:**

**FINNCHEL:Tienen 2 hijos,Emily(15) y Aidan(15).**

**FABREVANS:Tienen 2 hijos,Lucy(15) y Nathan(15).**

**BRITTANA:Tienen 2 hijas,que son gemelas,Samantha(15) y Bianca(15)**

**TIKE:Tienen 1 hijo,Steve(15),y uno en camino.**

**KLAINE:Tienen 2 hijos,Jeff(15) y Miranda(4).**

**DATOS DE PERSONAJES:**

**EMILY:**

**AFICIONES:MÚSICA,GLEE,LECTURA.**

**TALENTOS:LLORAR FALSAMENTE,CANTAR.**

**DEBILIDAD(ES):PELÍCULAS TRISTES,TIMIDEZ.**

**AIDAN:**

**AFICIONES:VIDEOJUEGOS,RUGBY,MÚSICA(MÁS O MENOS)**

**TALENTOS:RUGBY,CANTAR(ALGÚN DÍA).**

**DEBILIDAD(ES):BAILE,PALBRAS COMPLICADAS,EL OSO ESPANTOSO.**

**LUCY:**

**AFICIONES:MÚSICA,LEER.**

**TALENTOS:CANTAR,ANIMACIÓN.**

**DEBILIDAD(ES):GATITOS Y DEMÁS TIPOS DE CACHORRITOS.**

**NATHAN:**

**AFICIONES:POKÉMON,CÓMICS.**

**TALENTOS:RUGBY,CANTAR,ATRACTIVO.**

**DEBILIDAD(ES):PELUCHES.**

**SAMANTHA:**

**AFICIONES:COTILLEAR,CINE,MÚSICA.**

**TALENTOS:ESCUCHAR A ESCONDIDAS,HACERSE LA DORMIDA,CANTAR.**

**DEBILIDAD(ES):SU HERMANA.**

**BIANCA:**

**AFICIONES:COMER GALLETAS A ESCONDIDAS,MÚSICA,BAILAR.**

**TALENTOS:BAILAR,CANTAR,AGOTAR A CUALQUIER SER HUMANO(EXCEPTO SAMANTHA).**

**DEBILIDAD(ES):AZÚCAR,PELEAS DE ALMOHADAS.**

**STEVE:**

**AFICIONES:MÚSICA,INGENIERIA.**

**TALENTOS:BAILAR,INGENIERIA.**

**DEBILIDAD(ES):CANTAR,VESTIR DE CUALQUIER COLOR QUE NO SEA NEGRO(SALIÓ A SU MADRE xD).**

**JEFF:**

**AFICIONES:MÚSICA,LEER.**

**TALENTOS:CANTAR,FRANCÉS.**

**DEBILIDAD(ES):MUSICALES,MATEMÁTICAS.**

**LOS DATOS DE MIRANDA NO LOS VEO NCESARIOS(TIENE 4 AÑOS POR DIOS!).**

**P.D.:GALICIA ES MARAVILLOSA(L)**


	2. El primer día

**DISCLAIMER:GLEE NO ME PERTENECE**

**CAPITULO 1:EL PRIMER DÍA.**

Emily y Aidan caminaban por los pasillos del instituto,algo nerviosos,dispuestos a arrasar en ese instituto como lo habían hecho sus padres.

Pasaron las primeras clases,y llegó la hora de la comida.

-Oye Emily,voy a las pruebas del equipo de rugby,no podré comer contigo,lo siento hermana.-dijo Aidan.

-Eh... vemos luego.-respondió su hermana.

Emily entró en el comedor en busca(y captura)de una mesa vací dirigió a una mesa donde había dos niñas sentadas.

-Esto...¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-preguntó.

-Oh sí,por supuesto.-dijo la niña rubia.

-Oye Bi no deberías dejar a cualquiera sentarse en nuestra mesa.-dijo la otra niña que parecía ser su hermana.

-Joooo,Sam no seas mala,que me siento sola en esta mesa sola contigo-lloriqueó.

-Ok,ok...Siéntate...Esto...-

-Emily,me llamo Emily-

-Ah, soy Samantha y esta es mi hermana Bianca.-dijo la morena.

-Sienta,amiga!-exclamó Bianca.

-Ok.¿Está ocupado alguno de esos asientos?-preguntó la aludida.

-Bueno,en ese de ahí se sienta Steve,pero el de la derecha está vacío-contestó Samantha.

Emily se sentó y comenzó a charlar con sus nuevas amigas.

-Oye,Samantha,¿el comedor no está algo vacío?-preguntó Emily

-Bueno,es que a está hora son las pruebas de los Cheerios y el equipo.-respondió

-¿No os presentais a los Cheerios?-

-Noooo,jamás me uniría a un grupo con nombre de cereales-dijo Bianca causando la risa de Emily.

-¿No os unireis a ningún club?-preguntó aún entre risas

-Bueno,vamos a presentarnos al _Glee Club_-dijo Samantha

-Oh,vaya que guay yo también debería unirme-

En ese momento sonó la campana indicando que debían volver a clase.

-Bueno chicas,fue un placer-se despidió Emily.

**Aquí termina el capítulo por los comentarios,procuraré actualizar mañana o pasado,Ok?**

**El próximo capítulo..._"Las pruebas para el club"._**


	3. Las pruebas para el club

**DISCLAIMER:GLEE NO ME PERTENECE.**

Respuestas a los comentarios:

**AniaRivera.25:**Me alegro de que te soy una gran fan de tu fic **Fight for this love!**(Sigo esperando que actualizes,amiga =) )

**LittleMissWhatever:**Bueno,ya tienes el primer capitulo,y aqui va el actualizar mañana. ;)

**Alia76:**Pongo Fabrevans porque es una pareja que ADORO y lo estoy echando de menos en la serie.

**Geek:**Gracias por comentar!Tu primer comentario me dio ánimos y me inspiró.Gracias y sigue comentando.

**Capítulo 2:Las pruebas para el club.**

-Ok,calma Emily respira e inspira.-pensó muy nerviosa iba a ser su prueba para el club y realmente no estaba segura de si iba a sobrevivir o no antes de hacer la prueba.

-Ey,Emily,es tu turno-dijo Samantha.

-Vale,muchas gracias.-

Emily entró en el auditorio temblando como un flan.

-Esto...Hola,me llamo Emily Hudson y voy a cantar "Who says" de Selena Gómez.

-Muy bien,puedes empezar.-dijo un hombre con gafas y silla de ruedas(Sí,es Artie).

Emily comenzó a cantar y todos en el auditorio quedaron asombreados de su gran voz.

Cuando terminó de cantar todos estallaron en aplausos.

-Wow!Bien,estas más que que mañana tus padres o tutores deben venir a la reunión para que les explique el funcionamiento del club y demás.

-Sí señor.-

**Al salir del instituto...**

-Ey chicas,muero de ganar por conocer a vuestros padres.-dijo Emily

-Dirás _"madres"_-respondió Bianca

Emily estaba completamente en shock por ese dato.

-Emily...Emily...¡Emily!¡REACCIONA!-gritó Samantha pasando la mano delante de la cara de Emily.

-P-perdón,estoy un poco en trance.-

-Bueno,cuando Lucy se enteró casi se desmaya.-dijo Bianca riendo.

-¿Lucy?¿Quién es Lucy?-preguntó Emily confundida.

-Oh,vaya no te enteras de nada,¿eh prima?-dijo una voz a la espalda de las niñas.

-¿Primo?¡Madre mía primo,cuanto tiempo!-gritó Emily.

-Vaya prima no me esperaba tanto afecto de tu parte.-dijo Jeff a punto de morir asfixiado-Oye ya puedes soltarme,que muero.

-Vaya Jeff no sabía que tuvieras un prima tan afectuosa-dijo un chico rubio que iba acompañado de una chica con un coleta rubia y uniforme de los Cheerios.

-Anda,mira,hablando de la Reina de Roma...-dijo Samantha sarcástica.

-Vaya Samntha,sigues tan amable como siempre.-

-Sí,ok mejor nos ,andando Bi.-dijo Samantha casi arrastrando a su hermana

-¡Adiós,chicos,hasta mañanaaaaaa!.grito Bianca.

-Oye,tu eres la hija de Rachel Berry,¿no?-preguntó Lucy intentando dejar de reir por la actitud de Bianca.

-Eeeh...Sí,¿como lo sabes?-preguntó

-Bueno mis padres y los tuyos se conocían.-dijo

-Bueno,todos nuestros padres eran compañeros de Glee.-dijo Steve apareciendo detrás de Nathan.

-Vaya,¿en serio?Me muero por ver la cara de mis padres al ver a sus ex-compañeros de Glee.-dijo Emily riendo imaginando las caras de shock de sus padres.

-Ey,hermana,ya estoy ,¿y toda esta gente?-preguntó Aidan al lado de su hermana.

-Son los hijos de unos amigos de mamá y papá.-respondió la morena.

-Wow,que cierto,he oído que te has unido al Glee Club,¿es eso cierto?

-Sí-

-En realidad,todos nosotros estamos unidos al Glee Club.-dijo Steve.

-Wow...Es decir...wow.-dijo Aidan

-Bueno,es hora de irnos,es un placer conoceros.-dijo Emily dándose la vuelta.

-Ey primos,esperad,hoy comemos todos juntos.-dijo Jeff

Los tres se dirigieron hacia su casa.

-_Mañana será un gran día._-pensó Emily.

**FIN**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

**AIDAN:HABRÁ EMOCIONANTES REENCUENTROS.**

_**SE VE A RACHEL SALUDANDO EMOCIONADA A SUS COMPAÑEROS.**_

**SAMANTHA:Y ALGUNAS ...**

_**SE VE A SANTANA Y RACHEL DISCUTIENDO.**_

**NATHAN:Y HABRÁ MUCHO GLEE.**

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

_**EL REENCUENTRO GLEE.**_


	4. El reencuentro Glee

**DISCLAIMER:GLEE NO ME PERTENECE**

**Capítulo 3:El reencuentro Glee.**

**Casa de los Hudson:**

-¡Rápido mamá!¡La reunión es a las 8!-gritó Emily desde la entrada de su casa.

-Rachel,cariño no hace falta que les lleves DVD de tu película firmados.-dijo Finn pensando que a Rachel se le subía la fama a la cabeza.

-Nooooo,debo llevarlos!Así reconoceran mi talento.-dijo Rachel con cara de perrito golpeado.

-Oye,ma,¿por qué tardas tanto con ese DVD?-preguntó Aidan desde la entrada sin levantar la vista de su consola.

-Es uno especial para Santana-rió Rachel con una sonrisa malvada.-Ok,nos vamos.-dijo Rachel metiendo los DVDs en una bolsa.

**Casa de los Evans:**

-Quinn,amor,tenemos que ir a la reunió será malo ver a nuestros amigos.-dijo Sam

-Pero no quiero tener que verlos,¡no seas malo!-dijo Quinn lloriqueando como un bebé.

-Anda,amor vamos.-dijo Sam de nuevo.

-Ok...Pero no me obligues a cantar con Berry.-

-¡Vaya mami!Eras cantante y yo sin enterarme,¿eh?-dijo Nathan para molestar a su madre.

-Se,se ahora vamonos.-dijo Quinn.

-Ok,vamos.-dijo Sam saliendo de casa detrás de su hija.

**Casa de las Pierce-López:**

-¡NO,JAMÁS IRÉEEEEE!¡NO PODEIS OBLIGARMEEE!-gritó Santana intentando zafarse de las garras de sus hijas que la arrastraban al coche.

-Venga San,no seas mala-dijo Brittany con su mejor cara de gatito enfermo.

-Ah, no funciona Britt la seguía mirando,pero ahora junto a Samantha y Bianca.

-Ok,ok,no é,pero no conteis con que abraze a la gente o todas esas cosas.-dijo Santana.

-Bien,no vamos San.-

**En el instituto...**

-Oh,estoy deseando ver a los del Glee-exclamó Blaine agarrando la manita de Miranda.

-¡Ey Kurt!-gritó Finn saludando a su hermanastro.

-Hola Finn,hola Rachel,hola niños.-dijo Kurt

-¡HOLA CHICOOOOOOOS!-gritó Britt saliendo a trompicones del coche.

-Hola,Britt-saludaron.

-Hey,gente-dijo Santana apareciendo con las niñas.

-Bueno,bueno...Pero si es Santana en persona!-dijo Rachel rebuscando en su bolsa de DVDs

-Vaya Berry,no me esperaba verte,creí que tenías un papel en Brodway.-

-Sí,bueno estoy de vacaciones...Toma un regalo San-dijo Rachel plantandole su DVD firmado en la mano.

-¿Qué es esto Berry?-dijo Santana leyendo la caratula.

-Oh,gracias Rachel,eres encantadora!-dijo Britt.

-Se,se,un encanto...Vamos niñas,adentro-dijo Santana enfadada.

**Dentro...**

-Ooooooh,es tal como lo recordaba!-exclamó Rachel correteando por el centro hasta llegar a la sala del Glee club.

-Vamos,chicos!-gritaba Rachel para que sus amigos se apurarsen.

-Oye Finn,¿por qué está Rach tan emocionada?-preguntó Britt.

-Creo que quiere saber quién es el nuevo director de Glee-respondió.

-Aaaaaah,ok ^^-

Cuando entraron vieron a Artie hablando con Quinn y Sam.

-¡Quinn!-dijo Britt saltando a los brazos de su amiga.-Hola Sam,hola Artie!-

-Vaya,eso no lo esperaba.-dijo Blaine

-Oyeoyeoyeoye Britt,ya puedes parar.-dijo Santana celosa.

-Venga Sany no seas celosa-

-Eso Sany-dijo Quinn riendo

-Ok dejando a un lado las disusiones de pareja y de amiga de la pareja...¿Qué haces aquí Artie?-dijo Rachel

-Ejem,mamá creo que es porque trabaja aquí-dijo Emily.

-Ahí va Miss Lógica 2011-dijo Aidan entre dientes

-Antes de que empezeis a matros,comenzemos la runión por favor-dijo Artie.

-Sí está bien-dijo Sam

**Después de la reunión...**

-Sabéis chicos creo que deberíamos quedar a cenar un día,¿qué os parece?-dijo Finn

-Oh,sí que guay ^^-dijo Britt

-¿Pues por que no quedamos el sábado?-dijo Kurt

-El sábado estamos libres,¿no amor?-dijo Sam

-Sí-respondió Quinn

-Y nosotras-dijo Britt

-Nosotros también-dijo Rachel

-Podríamos hacer que los niños se queden juntos para que congenien,¿qué os parece?-dijo Mike(¡POR FIN HABLA! xD)

-Ok,dejadlos el sábado sobre las 18:30 en nuestra casa y cenaremos todos en Breadstix,¿ok?-dijo Rachel

-Ok-dijeron todos y se fueron a sus casas.

**Bueno aqui termina el capitulo,siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo,mi abuela estubo enferma y tal...**

**Gracias por los comentarios,me enorgullece que os guste el fic ^^.**

**En el próximo cápitulo...**

**"LA CENA DEL GLEE"**


	5. La cena Glee

**DISCLAIMER:GLEE NO ME PERTENECE.**

En primer lugar quiero agradecer los comentarios,en especial a Drusilla,por decirme que le gustaría saber más de los personajes,así que mirad también el capítulo 1 y vereis más cositas sobre los por comentar,¿os quiero sabiais?

**Capítulo 4 : La cena del Glee.**

-Oye mamá,¿en serio van a venir aquí mis compis del Glee?-gritó Emily desde su cuarto,ordenandolo lo más rápido que podía.

Tenía un cuarto enorme,que solía estar desordenado,pero para está ocasión lo estaba oredenando porque no le apetecía quedar mal delante de sus amigos.

-Vaya,mi radiocassete,¿qué hacia metido en el Oso Espantoso?-dijo Emily sacando el radiocassete de la cabeza del oso ese momento se dió cuenta de que tendría que ordenar su cuarto más a menudo.

Mientras tanto...

-¡Noooo!¿¡Y mi adorado Oso Espantoso!-gritó Aidan tirando todas sus cosas por la habitación en busca del también tenía un gran cuarto aunque más ordenado que el de su hermana.

-Hey,Aidan,¿el osete este es tuyo?-dijo Emily agarrando el enorme peluche.

-¡Oh ahí estas amor!-gritó Aidan abrazando a su ese momento Emily le sacó una foto y salió corriendo.

-¡Ya verás cuando le enseñe esta foto a los del equipo!-rió.

-Nooooooo,vuelve aquííííííí!-

Emily se encerró en su habitación y escondió la cámara en su ía una armario gigante lleno de ropa,asi que sería difícil encontrar la cámara.

En ese momento sonó el tibre indicando que era hora de que sus padres se bajó las escaleras seguida de Aidan que estaba muy concentrado en su juego de Pokémon.

-Ok Berry vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de dejar a mis hijas en tu cueva.-dijo Santana sacando a Rachel todo lo rápido que podía.

-Guau menudo casoplón tienes Emily-dijo Bianca.

Las niñas entraron en casa mientras oían a Rachel gritar.

-¡Niñas abridle a los demás cuando lleguen!-gritó Rachel

-¡Sí mami!-

Las niñas se sentaron en el sofá a ver la TV y esperar a que llegasen los demás.

**En el restaurante...**

-A ver Berry,dos años para decidir que beber.-dijo Santana realmente enfadada.

-Sí Rach tengo hambre-dijo Britt.

En ese momento aparecieron Tina y Mike por la puerta.

-Bueno bueno mira quienes son-dijo Quinn

Los dos asiáticos se sentaron en la mesa y pidieron la cena (no como Rachel ¬¬ ).

-Eh,chicos dejasteis a Steve en casa?-preguntó Finn.

-Am,si por supuesto-

**En Casa...**

-¡Por Dios que alguien la pare!-gritó Aidan siguiendo a Bianca por toda la casa,esa chica era destructiva (en serio eh).

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!NUNCA ME COGEREIS VIVA!¿ME OIS?-reía Bianca.

Samantha estaba pensando como detener a su hermanita,el azúcar la volvía loca.

-A ver Berry,¿cuantas galletas ha tomado?-preguntó

-Pues...2 o 3,¿por?-

-Ams...ok tiene energía para unos...30 o 45 min más-

-Ah mi madre me va a matar.-dijo Emily suspirando-En fin vamos a por ella-

Las dos niñas salieron corriendo detrás de Bianca que corría gritando como una enferma mental y todo por haber comido unas galletitas azucaradas.

**En el restaurante...**

Mientras los niños perseguían a Bianca,sus padre estaban en plena guerra de comida ocasionada por Rachel y su "suprema puntería" con los guisantes.

-_FLASHBACK_-

Rachel estaba hablando con sus ex-compañeros cuando sin querer le tiró un guisante a Santana desatando su ira (la "Santormenta"),lo cual acabó en una guerra de comida entre todo el restaurante.

-_FIN FLASHBACK_-

-¡Maldita Berry pagarás por ello!-gritó Santana tirandole algo a Rachel.

Después de una dura batalla de comida que termino con una prohibición de volver a ese restaurante,todos fueron a casa de Finn y Rachel a buscar a sus respectivos hijos.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a todos dormidos como lirones.

Aidan y Emily estaban cubiertos de plumas,Samantha y Bianca dormían abrazadas y los demás excepto Nathan(que estaba empapado,sabe Dios por que)estaban cubirtos de migas de pan y plumas.

-Bueno,chicos,lo viven como nosotros.-dijo Quinn antes de marcharse.

**FIN**

**SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR.¡ME HE MUDADO!AHORA VIVO EN GALICIA(YUPII)**

**EL PRÓXIMO CPÍTULO...**

**DÍAS,NOCHES,GLEE.**


	6. Días,noches,Glee

**DISCLAIMER:GLEE NO ME PERTENECE.**

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo ^^.Siento que la guerra de comida haya durado tan poco,pero pronto se producirá "LA MADRE DE LAS BATALLAS DE COMIDA".El Internet de mi casa tiene un tiempo limitado.

**CAPÍTULO 5:DÍAS,NOCHES,GLEE.**

En el Glee club...

-Bien chicos,tengo una buena noticia que daros-dijo Artie.

-¿Se anulan los exámenes?-dijo Nathan.

-¿No va a haber clases?-dijo Jeff.

-¿Vas a morirte?-dijo Samantha.

-No,no y NO-dijo Artie algo enfadado-La buena noticia es que...¡vamos a participar en el concurso de coros!-

-¿Qué?Es decir...¿QUÉ?-dijo Emily a punto de desmayarse.

-Vaya la chica Berry está hiperventilando-dijo Lucy

-No digas palabrotas Lucy-dijo Bianca.

-Bueno chicos deberíamos empezar a ensayar-dijo Artie.

-¡Sí!-dijeron todos.

Después del Glee club...

-Aish,estoy tan emocionado con lo del concurso de coros...-dijo Emily.

-Guau,no me digas,no lo llevas repitiendo toda la mañana.-ddijo Samantha.

En ese momento apareció un jugador del equipo con un granizado en la mano y (ahí lo va) se lo tiró encima a las niñas.

-¡Saludos,GleeGirls!-dijo riendo.

En ese momento,Samantha se le echó encima(literalmente) y empezó a golpearlo.

-¡Qué alguien me la quite,que alguien me la quiteeeeeeeeee!-gritaba el tipo ese (no se me ocurre nungun nombre).

-Ya Samantha que lo matas-dijo Bianca sacando a su hermana de encima del chico que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Eres una asesina!-gritó

-Gracias-dijo Samantha minetras veía al tipo salir corriendo.

**Por la noche...(sobre las 02:00)**

Emily estaba sentada en su habitación hablando por teléfono con Samantha y Bianca.

-Jo,estoy tan feliz por el concurso...-dijo Emily acariciando a su gato(Lord Tubbington Jr.).

-Ok,la próxima vez que digas eso te pegaré tan fuerte que te saldrá el talento por donde yo me se-dijo Samantha enfadada.

-Ala Sam no seas mala-dijo Bianca.

-Bueno,¿quiénes creeis que serán nuestros rivales?-dijo Emily imaginandose a si misma en un podio rodeada de fans y con un trofeo enorme y brillante.

-Seguro que Vocal Adrenaline-dijo Samantha

-Eso suena a marca de chicles-dijo su hermana.

-Ams...Ok Bi...Pero deberíamos investigar a los otros grupos-dijo Samantha imaginándose a si misma vestida de detective.

-Si claro,¡esos chicles no acabarán con Bianca la Reina de los Azuacrómanos!

-Ams...-

-Oh...-

-¿Qué?-dijo Bianca sonriendo como una tonta.

-No nada Bi-dijo Samantha.

-Ey chicas tengo sueño-dijo Bianca bostezando.

-Sí y Emily-dijo Samantha

-Chao chicas-dijo Emily.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Emily bajó a desayunar todavía llegó vió a su hermano jugando con su Nintendo DS y a sus padres preparando el desayuno.

-Oye mami,¿vosotros os enfrentasteis a Vocal Adrenaline?-preguntó la niña.

-Sí cariño,¿por qué?-dijo Rachel

-Es que Samantha dice que seguramente nos enfrentemos a ellos y quiero estar preparada para patearles el trasero al estilo comic japonés-

-Ey hermana estas pesada con el Glee Club de las narices-dijo Aidan

-Calla-

-No me calló-

-Oíd niños no os peleeis u os castigo-dijo Finn.

-Bueno es hora de irse-dijo Emily.

-Eso mismo-dijo Aidan

-¡Adiós!-dijeron los dos a la vez.

**FIN**

**BUENO AQUI TERMINA EL CAPI,SIENTO QUE SEA CORTO,PERO QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR.¿QUIEN SERA EL RIVAL DE NEW DIRECTIONS(DEBERIA LLAMARSE "NEW NEW DIRECTIONS"?)?¿SAMANTHA LE PEGARA A EMILY?¿LOS CHICLES NOS VENCERAN?LAS RESPUESTAS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO...**

**P.D.:SIENTO QUE EL CAPITULO SEA CORTO PERO ESTOY ENFERMA( :( )Y EL INTERNET ES LIMITADO HASTA EL DÍA 15,QUE LO TENDRÉ A TODAS HORAS.**

**DEJAD REVIEWS PLIIS.**

**P.D.2:GALICIA ES FANTÁSTICAA 030.**


	7. Enfrentados

**DISCLAIMER:GLEE NO ME PERTENECE**

**AQUÍ VA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO,EL DOLOR DE CABEZA NO AYUDA.**

**CAPÍTULO 6:ENFRENTADOS**

-Bien,chicos tengo buenas noticias-dijo Artie-Y no Samantha,no me voy a morir-

-Oh,lástima...-dijo Samantha.

-Bueno,¿qué buena noticia tienes Profito del Alma?-dijo Emily emocionada(a saber que se imagina).

-Tengo entradas para ver a Vocal Adrenaline actuar y ...-Artie no pudo acabar por que Bianca le interrumpió.

-Oh,no los chicles no!-

-Y,como os decía...tenemos un nuevo alumno-dijo Artie extrañado por lo que dijo Bianca.-Bueno pasa y presentate...-

-Hola guapas,soy Scott Puckerman,para serviros bellezas.-dijo el chico.

-Eso de Puckerman me suena...-dijo Samantha

-Lo habras oído en tus sueños preciosa-dijo el chico(lo llamaremos Mini-Puck o Puck Jr.,vosotros decidís).

-¡Yo lo mato!-dijo Samantha echandose encima del niño pero fue sujetada por su hermana y Emily.-¡Soltadme,soltadme!¡SOLTADME QUE LO MATOOOO!-

-No Sam eso no está bien y tu lo sabes-dijo Bianca.

-Ok chicos parad o tendré que castigaros-dijo Artie-Así que la semana que viene iremos a ver la actuación y no hay discusión.-

-Que ilusión...-dijeron todos temiéndose lo peor.

El día de la actuación...

-No,no,no,no,no...-decía Emily dando vueltas mientras sus compañeros la miraban extarañados.

-¿Tienes que ir al baño?-preguntó Bianca y todos la miraron.

En ese momento empezó a entrar gente al auditorio lo que significaba que la actuación iba a empezar,cosa que asustaba a Emily que temblaba cual flan.

Cuando se levanto el telón los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline hicieron una IMPRESIONANTE(si,con mayúsculas) versión de _"The Nicest Kids in Town"(_Os pongo la letra):

Ev'ry afternoon  
>When the clock strikes four<br>(Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

A crazy bunch of kids  
>Crash through that door<br>(Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

They throw off their coats  
>And leave the squares behind<br>And then they shake it, shake it, shake it  
>Like they're losing their mind<br>You'll never see them frown  
>'Cause they're the nicest kids in town<p>

Every afternoon  
>You turn your T.V. on<br>(Na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

And we know you turn the sound up  
>When your parents are gone, yeah<br>(Na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

And then you twist and shout  
>For your favorite star<br>And once you've practiced every step  
>That's in your repertoire<br>You better come on down  
>And meet the nicest kids in town<p>

Nice white kids  
>Who like to lead the way<br>And once a month  
>We have our "negro day!"<br>And I'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round  
>Mr. Corny Collins<br>With the latest, greatest Baltimore sound!

So every afternoon  
>Drop everything<br>(Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Who needs to read and write  
>When you can dance and sing?<br>(Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Forget about your algebra  
>And calculus<br>You can always do your homework  
>On the morning bus<br>Can't tell a verb from a noun  
>They're the nicest kids in town<p>

Roll Call!

_(Los de Vocal Adrenaline dicen sus nombres)_

So, if every night you're shaking  
>As you lie in bed<br>(Mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)

And the bass and drums  
>Are pounding in your head<br>(Mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)  
>Who cares about sleep<br>When you can snooze in  
>School?<p>

They'll never get to college  
>But they sure look cool<br>Don't need a cap and a gown  
>'Cause they're the nicest<br>Kids in town

They're the nicest. Nicest  
>They're the nicest, nicest<br>They're the sugar 'n' spicest,  
>The nicest kids in...<br>Kids in town!

Todos estaban impresonados,no se esperaban que fueran tan buenos.

-Estamos...-dijo Samantha

-...Acabados-terminó Bianca.

Al salir todos mantenían sus caras de asombro y daba la sensación de que Emily fuera a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Bueno chicos,¿qué conclusión sacais de esto?-dijo Artie intentando recuperarse del susto.

-Que me voy a suicidar-dijo Emily

-Que nunca volveré a comer chicles-dijo Bianca.

-Que quiero montarme un trío con dos de las chicas de Vocal Adrenaline,cualquiera me vale.-dijo Puck Jr. .

-No,la conclusión es que debeis esforzaros mucho para acabar con ellos y patearles el trasero como es debido-dijo Aidan apareciendo por detrás de todos-Y yo os ayudaré.

**FIN**

**¡OOOOOH,QUÉ EMOCIÓN!AL FINAL AIDAN VA A UNIRSE A GLEE CLUB(NO SE HABÍA UNIDO,SOLO AL EQUIPO DE RUGBY),O ESO PARECE...¿TENDRÁ TANTO TALENTO COMO SU PADRE?¿NEW DIRECTIONS LOGRARÁ HACER UN BUEN NÚMERO PARA LA SEMIFINAL?TODO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

**PLISS,DEJAD UN REVIEW O BIANCA IRÁ A POR VOSOTROS DESPUÉS DE HABERSE COMIDO UN PAQUETE DE AZÚCAR(WOJOJO,NO TENEIS OPCIÓN).**


	8. Algo así como cinco tramos de escaleras

**DISCLAIMER:GLEE NO ME PERTENECE.**

**BUENO,OS TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO(YUJUU),ESTOY REPLETA DE UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS APARECERÁ UN NUEVO PERSONAJE(¿QUIÉN SERÁ,SERÁ?).AHÍ VAMOS...**

**CAPÍTULO 7:ALGO ASÍ COMO CINCO TRAMOS DE ESCALERAS.**

Después de la sorprendente entrada de Aidan al Glee Club,todos estaban contentos por sus resultados en los números que montaban,pero sabían que no lograrían derrotar a Vocal Adrenaline.Aún tenían que ganar en la semifinal para enfrentarse a ellos.

-Eh,chicos,¿dónde está Emily?Ella nunca falta al Club-dijo Steve miriando a su alrededor en busca de Emily.

En ese momento Emily abrió la puerta y entró con paso firme en la sale de ensayo con unas partituras en la mano.

-Chicos a ensayar,¡AHORA!¿Me ois?¡A-H-O-R-A!-gritó Emily que parecía realmente enfadada.

-Wow,estás animada hermanita-dijo Aidan

-Vamos a ir al estatal y daremos una paliza a esos h**** d* p***.-dijo Emily

-Ala,ala...¿Una mala experiencia?-preguntó Lucy.

Emily se sentó en una silla y se puso a lloriquear como un bebé.

-¡No es justoooo!¡Son como dioses de la música,con su cetro y todoooo!¡BUAAAAA!-

-Wow,realmente estas dramón,esto es mejor que una telenovela-dijo Lucy riendose en voz alta.

-Jo que mala eres Lu-dijo Bianca con cara triste(Aish que monaa).

-Bueno chicos empezemos a ensayar,¿vale?-dijo Artie que sentía que lo ignoraban.-Bien Emily,¿que canción nos traes?

-Pues...-

**Después del ensayo...**

Emily buscó por todo el instituto a Samantha y Bianca.

-¡Emily!-la aludida se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a sus dos amigas vestidas de Cheerios.

-Vaya creía que no queríais entrar en los Cheerios.-

-Sí bueno,pero la Entranadora dijo algo de "poderes mentales de gemelas siamesas" y "compenetración extrañamente perfecta".

-A mi esto no me convece-dijo Samantha que no se acostumbraba.

-Seguro...-dijo Bianca

-No te metas conmigo-

-Bueno chicas recordad la semifinal es en una semana así que estad centradas.

-No lo dudes-dijeron las dos al unísono mientras iban agarradas del meñique a su clase de Geometría.

-En fin,a clase...-

**MÁS TARDE,EN CASA DE LOS HUDSON...**

-Chicas...Tenemos un problema-dijo Emily sentada en el ordenador hablando con la WebCam.

-Tu si que tienes un problema-dijo Samantha

-¿Y Bianca?-preguntó Emily

-Intentando evitar que Lord Tubbington Jr. no lea su diario.-respondió la morena

-Oh...-Emily se rió.

-Cállate tonta-respondio la otra morena

En ese momento Bianca apareció en toda la pantalla con un gato.

-HOLAAA EMILYYY-gritó la rubia.

-Chicas deberíamos irnos a la cama-dijo Samantha frotandose los ojos.

-Sí,adiós chicas.

-Adiós-

-Esos de Vocal Adrenaline nos llevan algo así como cinco tramos de escaleras...-dijo Emily cuando apagó el ordenador.

**FIN**

**BUENO AQUI ACABA EL CAPÍTULO,SIENTO QUE SEA CORTO Y SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALZAR,PERO ES FINAL DE CURSO(YUPII VACACIONES).ESTOY PENSANDO EN EMPEZAR UN FANFIC FABERRY,¿QUE OS PARECE?**

**CHAITOO**


End file.
